


Barely visible

by milkywaywide



Series: Mutually assumed, utterly consumed [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaywide/pseuds/milkywaywide
Summary: If she had a hard time saying no to those eyes, let alone saying no to them while Cassian was leaving a burning trail of kisses all over her; down her neck and her breasts and belly and down, down, down.





	Barely visible

It was always his eyes. Jyn could never say no to those eyes; so big and brown and kind and warm and they also made her feel funny things in her stomach which some may refer to as butterflies but she was confident it was just weird-feeling gas.

If she had a hard time saying no to those eyes, let alone saying no to them while Cassian was leaving a burning trail of kisses all over her; down her neck and her breasts and belly and down, down, down.

Sometimes they were feeling rowdy and covered one another in bite marks and bruises so black they watched fade through the full spectrum of colours. She liked looking at him and counting the ones she knew she’d given him; bites and nails and hickeys and force knows what else. Even when he was out and about, all dressed up and professional, she would nearly pierce holes in his clothes with her eyes knowing what lied underneath all that — it did cross her mind that this was kind of creepy but she decided not to dwell on it.

Regarding herself, she found some weird sort of satisfaction in looking at the bruises he’d given her; it wasn’t like an injury gained in battle (though those were also satisfying in their own weird sort of way). It was different because she’d _let_ him hurt her.

She found there was power in it.

There was power in hurting and letting herself be hurt by someone, the intimacy of trusting your partner to the point of allowing them to brand your skin with their teeth and fingers.

Specially for someone like her.

So it comes as an awful and wonderful surprise when she’s got her teeth on the base of his neck and lets an “I think I might love you” slip out because she couldn’t keep her tongue in her mouth.

Even though she sounds stupid with lust and her wording betrays her insecurity, Cassian stirs beneath her pushing her up by her shoulders so he’s looking at her dead in the eye.

But he’s smiling and she can see the wrinkles around his eyes when he says “I love you too”.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and part about colourful bruises from the Los Campesinos song (A Heat Rash in the Shape of the Show Me State; or, Letters from Me to Charlotte - which is a long and stupid name for a song which is why I love it). I guess this could be considered my contribution to May the Forth, even though it's still the 3rd? Anyway, thank you for reading this dumb story! <3


End file.
